


Pancakes

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton Academy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan wakes up to find Julian in the kitchen attempting to cook him breakfast. Pancakes, specifically. Completely Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wracked my brain after accidentally deleting the original instead of posting it, and I think I got it to be almost exactly the same. Neither of these characters are mine, they belong to the lovely CP.

The early morning sunlight slowly crept up the sheets before reaching the snoring lump at the top of the bed. Logan Wright moaned and squeezed his eyelids together, not wanting to be disturbed. He pulled the covers up over his head and tried to drift back into the dream that had, until a moment ago, been enjoying oh so much…

A few minutes later, after accepting fate and realizing that sleep was now impossible, Logan's hand slipped across the bed to the other side, where he expected to be met by the soft skin of another warm body. When searching only led to the rough texture of ruffled sheets, the singer sat up and shielded his face from the morning sun. Fighting the blurry forms in the corners of his eyes, Logan discovered he was alone. The door was cracked however, and strange noises were sifting in from the world outside of the bedroom.

Logan got up and searched for his pants while he tried to place the familiar sounds. After pulling his jeans from the curtain rod (and smiling at the memory of how they got there) Logan padded out into the living room. He was greeted by Rachel Ray's smiling face on the TV screen, and after throwing her a confused look, he made his way to the other side of the apartment.

It was there, in the kitchen, that Logan found the source of the noises, and the answers to several of his questions that morning. It was also standing behind the counter that moment that so many more questions were born. Logan ran his fingers through his tangled hair as he tried to absorb what his eyes were showing him: Julian Larson was standing in front of the stove, attempting to flip a (?) in a frying pan.

"What are you doing?" The blackened object hit the ground, scattering crumbs all over the tile floor.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!"

Logan shook off his foot, where a few brown flakes had landed, and repeated in a daze, "What are you doing?'

Julian gave him a grueling look, and Logan could still see the hints of sleep that coated his gaze. "What doing it look like I'm doing?"

Logan stayed where he was standing and did a double take back to the TV, where Rachel Ray had been replaced by a car commercial. Logan just gapped and said with disbelief, "You're cooking breakfast?"

Julian just threw up his arms in exasperation. "Yes, and thanks to you, I have to start over! And thanks to your father and his lack of TiVo, I have to do it from memory!"

"You're cooking?"

The actor's eyebrows pulled up as he rolled his eyes. "Yes you squid. Did you go deaf last night? God, we weren't that loud."

Logan bit his swollen lips to prevent a smile from spreading across his face. Julian who noticed the smirk from his place on the floor, deepened his glare. Logan opened his mouth only to be met by a "Shut up. Go away."

Logan ignored his boyfriend and knelt down, scooping up pieces of his breakfast. After a few moments of trying to identify what it was he was cleaning up, Logan felt the need to ask, "What was it that you were.. trying to make anyway?"

Julian blew his tousled hair out of his face as he replied, "Eggs."

Logan's eyes flickered back to the flatscreen one more time before saying, " And you needed the food network to.. You don't.."

"No! I don't know how to make scrambled fucking eggs." The food (?) hit the bottom of the trash with a thump Logan thought only a brick could create. "I know it pathetic! I'm twenty and I can't cook anything but ice and toaster strudel! Go on and laugh! I was just trying to do something nice for my boyfriend that didn't involve taking all of our clothes off!" Frustration emitted from every sleepy move Julian made as he tried to find every last crumb.

Logan's smile increased. Usually it was the singer who took care of the cooking, that is, unless they were feeling spontaneous enough to eat dinner outside of their courters. That didn't happen often though, seeing as it became apparent through experience that their entire mealtime would be consumed by teenage girls asking for autographs and nearby diners taking pictures of the couple with their smartphones.

"Oh, but don't you remember? At the Christmas party? I think those knitted sock Michelle gave us stayed on the whole time…"

Blushing only the slightest, the actor snorted. "Go away. I'll clean it up." Julian's arms moved from their place in his hips and stretched before crossing on his bare chest. Logan's eyes followed the muscles that appeared during this action. "But I'm hungry." Logan was jus taking note of the situation. Julian was trying to cook for him.. in his kitchen.. in nothing but boxers..

"Fine. You can have cereal. I think Derek left a box of Wheaties in the cupboard the last time he was here."

Logan's head poked up from inside the gutter as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Pulling him closer, Logan connected his eyes with the warm brown pair a few inches away. "I was going for something a bit more… flavorful."

Julian finally uncrossed his arms and coiled them around his boyfriend's neck. "And what exactly did you have in mind?" He was trying to keep his tone nonchalant, but it wasn't easy considering the distraction Logan's tongue was creating on side of his throat… Logan's breath was hot when his words met Julian's ear.

"Pancakes."

Julian puled back the slightest bit so he could look into Sepia eyes. "Pancakes?" That wasn't exactly the sexiest comeback Logan could have come up with, and by the look on his face Julian realized that sexy wasn't what he was going for. The squid's appetite- at the moment- dominated his thought's. Julian kept the disappointment hidden when he realized things weren't going where he had hoped. Logan's expression remained innocent.

Though his boyfriend hid it well, Logan knew exactly where Julian had thought they were going. He unraveled his arms and leaned against the marble counter. Julian wasn't the only on who could act.

"Yes. And if the Prima Donna will let me, I can show him how to do it without the help of Betty Crocker.."

"And what makes you think I need your help?"

"The charred baby chick in our garbage can."

Julian sighed and made his way to the fridge. "Alright your majesty, what magic ingredients do we need?"

After everything had been laid out on the counter, Julian took had taken the frying pan and was in front of the sink trying to salvage it. He was still pouting a little, seeing as they were still in the kitchen and not in the bedroom doing… well, each other. He wasn't complaining though, since he was looking forward to his second favorite program. Logan wandering around the kitchen cooking for him, shirtless. This was one of those shows that always seemed to be running whenever Julian turned on the TV…

A crash from the counter pulled Julian away from his thought train. Without turning away from the sink he said "Any mess you make you're cleaning up yourself."

A few moments later, Julian dropped the pan in the murky water as a gasp escaped his lips. He felt the light pancake mix settle onto his sensitive skin, as the elastic waste band of his boxers snapped back into place on his hips. Logan's tongue left the sensitive spot on his lower back for a split second-

"If you insist."


End file.
